bw_sasfandomcom-20200215-history
Khival
The Khival are Ethereal who roam the lands in search of their ancient forgotten identity and reason they exist, some were disturbed when they were slumbering and started to search for their pieces of the puzzle. Some awoke by themselves by some noise and seek to find what caused it. Some awoke because their descendant spirits were here to wake them up. Most are never able to sleep again because of their rude awakening leading to wandering spirits who are restless and desire only discovery and rediscovery for their eternal life. The Khival are unbelievably great Magic users as they can channel any magic sources they detect around them into whatever they may cast, this can sometimes lead to great wizards who are Khival and awkward situations where Khival have Human or other species apprentices. But since their disappearance, there have only been a few occasions where Khival actually led other species in the arts of magic. The Khival's appearance varies as some had different skin features and colors in their previous life and most are mummified before after death so they are wrapped in bandages. Most Khival prefer the wrap as it makes their species unique to the others and makes them stand out in the public. However, most like to clad themselves in Armour and some like to disguise as humans with their clothes. The Khival only worship the Old God as it was the first deity they heard of and the most Ancient so they may be able to trace his existence back to their own civilization and maybe their own creation. There is only one ruling council in the entire species, the Council of the 15 which elects 1 leader who is capable and powerful to rule over for 1 year to prove his worthiness and 100 years after he has proven that he is capable.The Council is made to set aside their search and establish a city where all Khival can reside in peace and harmony. However, there were the most troubling of times when the Tomb city first woke their residents, they found tomb raiders everywhere and were too weak and disorganized to fight back. The Tomb City or Kivalas is the only permanent city under the Khival. It is surrounded by The Lonely Mount and around it, the Forest of No-Return as many who wander into the forest never seem to find a way out and either die of no supplies or eaten by the wildlife that inhabits it. The City itself is a bustling Necropolis full of homes which were formerly tombs for big families and shops which were even larger tombs. At the center of the Necropolis stands a Palace made of the sturdiest stones and marble within the mountain, in it inhabits the council and their Great Leader who only leaves the palace if they were needed in the public as they had many important business to tend to. Under the Grand Palace is a massive chamber where many tunnels lead to tombs of the previous leaders of the Khival whom had all passed long ago before the awakening, some still hope they will return to lead the Khival to greatness and reveal secrets of their ancient past. Khival are not immune to 'Death' by age. They slowly drown into insanity overtime unless they go on a pilgrimage to the peak of the Lonely Mount where they would stay in a temple where they won't be interacting with the public for a couple of years. A Fully drowned individual or Husk as Normal Khival would refer to are exiled to the world making them wonder until destroyed, this is really hard as family members have to say goodbye to a insane person. There has yet to be a solution to the problem of Husks and sending them to the Temple would only get the recovering killed as Khival can kill their own Kin.